Pokemon Special: Evolution Academy!
by VictoryGrey5671
Summary: You've seen the Dexholders Fight, Venture out, Play, Risk themselves, and Relax. But what would happen if they all encountered High School life? Join the Dexholders as they struggle with their studies or with School in general! Find everything out in the Evolution Academy!(Special/Oldrival/Mangaquest/Frantic/SoulSilver/Commoner/DualRival/Agency)
1. Prologue: How It All Started

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR POKEMON SPECIAL ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. Ok Now that that's outta the way we can start with the prologue!**

* * *

 **Evolution Academy!  
Prologue:  
How It All Started**

* * *

 **Gold's POV**

"Yawn…Mornin' everyone….."

I said while still being half-asleep to all of my Pokémon surrounding me. I got up and went straight downstairs forgetting to style my hair to the usual hairstyle I wore, and to change my Pokéball themed pajamas to my usual clothes. _'It's not like anyone-except my mom-will be down ther—_

" **YOU'RE LATE!"**

I stood there, stunned at the fact that the anti-gravity twin tailed girl, **Crystal** , was in my house for whatever reason and _boy_ she was mad. Embarrassed that I was still wearing my pajamas,I ran straight back to my room and quickly changed to my usual attire with my googles,hat,and my trusty billiard cue and ran back downstairs.

"Why are you here so early, Crys?" I asked with yawn. Simply implying I just woke up.

"Early?! It's already 12:00 o' clock! All of us should have been there by 11:00! " Crystal fumed. Implying she was annoyed as all hell.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Silver and I noticed that you weren't there yet for a whole hour!"

"No need be so loud, Super Serious" after saying that I received a direct smack to the face by _yours truly_.

"Come on, Lets go already!" Crystal exclaimed as she dragged me outside

"Mom!—Ow!— See you!—Ow!— Later!—Watch it Crys, and stop dragging me!"

Afterwards I stood back up and walked to Prof. Elm's lab along with Crystal.

* * *

 **New Bark Town, Professor Elm's Lab  
Johto 12:05 PM**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Once Gold and Crystal made it to Prof. Elm's laboratory, They found the redhead, **Silver** , wanting to strangle Gold because he took too long to get there even though Gold's House(or like Silver calls it, Big freaking house) took only 5 minutes to get from the house to the lab.

"What took you so long?!" Silver fumed "I've been here for an hour, what happened?!"

"He overslept." Those two words made Silver _really_ annoyed at Gold.

"Ok, so why did you call the three of us here at an appointed time? Is it something urgent?" Crystal asked Prof. Elm.

"I have important news to tell all of you!" Elm replied "And it's—"

"Oh! Is it another scheme from Team Rocket?! Is it a new threat?!A new—" Gold was cut off by Crystal by smacking him in the head.

"It's not any of that Gold, rather, it's regarding all of your education" Elm said with an Anime style sweat drop.

" **SAY WHAT?!'** Gold cried out. His scream could be heard from miles away.

"Well, I enrolled all of you in Evolution Academy, because you three and the others have great battle tactics, well, some have, but all of the Dexholders should also have proper education, so that's why I enrolled the three of you, while the other professor's enrolled the others." Elm explained. That left Gold speechless and pale "School starts next week, and don't worry, your seniors and juniors will be joining you" That statement alone made Gold relieved but he still did not like the fact he was going to school

"So, where will the place be at?" Silver asked Elm.

"It will be in the Unova region, and don't worry about transportation, a private chopper will come here to pick you three up, the travel time will be around 5 hours to get there." Elm explained

"And _when_ are they going to pick us up?" Gold asked, Annoyed. Hoping that it wouldn't be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow

"On the day itself, 2:30 pm" Gold sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to pack so early.

"Ok, so that is all I have to tell you all you may leave, well, excluding Crystal" Elm let the two boys out while Crystal had to still do some research.

"Why must this happen…." Gold muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Ok then that's it for the prologue, with 703 words(Excluding the ones down here)….Don't worry, the later chapters will be somewhere from 1000 to 1500 words. Anyways so let me know what I need to improve on or if you like the concept of this in the Review section. I know this is exactly like some other stories with the high school concept, but hey, it's my first story so why not go with something generic? So please review if you have the time and I will have an OC submission later on. And almost forgot you _can_ criticize my work . This is my first story after all. (And just sayin' if there's like another story or anything called Evolution Academy I might change it or stick with it, your choice)**

 **P.S. Does Crystal work in Professor Oak's lab or Professor Elm's lab? I kinda forgot since I haven't read the GSC arc in a long time.**

 **Victory,OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1: Onward!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR POKEMON SPECIAL ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.  
(Characters from Kanto to Unova will appear. Following the timeline, the ORAS arc has passed)**

* * *

 **Evolution Academy!  
Chapter 1:  
Onwards!**

* * *

 **Gold's POV**

"Great, today's the day I go to…ugh…High School." I sulked as I started packing my clothes, gadgets, phone, Etc. Into my luggage. "Why must this happen me….I mean I can always take home school"  
After finishing up, I went downstairs to go to the chopper. _'Ok then let's just head outside and-'_

" **YOU'RE LATE!"**

I stood there. Stun—Wait… I'm getting little bit of déjà vu right now. Hasn't this happened before? This is the exact same scenario as last week! But this time I this time I'm properly dressed.

"Wait…. Haven't you…. Isn't this scenario familiar?" I questioned Crystal with an Anime-style sweat drop while scratching my head.

"Hm…? What do you mean?" Crystal replied.

"Oh…um…Never mind!"

"Anyways, quit stalling its 2:45! You're lucky the chopper hasn't arrived yet!" Crystal fumed.

"Wait, there was an appointed time?"

"Of course, you idiot! You asked it in the first place!"

"Ok, Ok let's just go already!" I said as I ran out of the door. "Mom, I'm going now, bye!" I then grabbed my luggage and as my mother waved goodbye, me and Crystal started running to the Meeting point, Route 31.

* * *

 **Route 31, Open Field  
Johto, 2:50 PM**

* * *

 **Gold's POV**

Along the way of running to the route we spotted Silver in Violet city resting on a bench. Because of…..Reasons?

"Hey Silver, why are here and not in Route 31?" I asked the redhead

"I was waiting for you two, and you're lucky the chopper hasn't arrived yet." Silver replied

"Ok then, so let's hurry up or we'll be late!" Suddenly Crystal gave me the death glare reminding me _I_ overslept. Afterwards we all just walked to the Route, waited ten minutes, and the chopper suddenly arrived and we saw a familiar face already seated….

"Odd boy?!" "Rald!" "…"

"Hey, not all at once!" The person who's hair looks like a croissant, **Emerald** , exclaimed. But seriously I thought that hairstyle was a one-time thing.

"Why are in _this_ chopper Rald?" Crystal asked.

"Well…. A certain duo ditched me, and since this thing had 4 seats I joined along." Emerald replied, Annoyed

"Why did those two ditch you?" Gold asked.

"Well….."

* * *

 _ **Flashback….**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

After being told about the situation which was two days before the trip, Ruby and Sapphire volunteered to not go on the chopper, but on their personal Pokémon. It was not shocking to hear Sapphire say this. But hearing it from Ruby really shocked everyone.

"What Pokémon are you gonna take?! You don't even have a flying Pokémon with you!" Sapphire exclaimed to Ruby

"I can always call on Latios, so I'm fine when it comes to air transportation." Ruby replied as he showed the Eon flute." So no need to make me use a chopper….but I do need the appropriate clothes for soaring through the air." While Ruby taught about what clothes to wear everybody face palmed.

"You never change, do you?" Sapphire said with a smirk.

"Hey, at least I retired from contests!" Ruby replied.

"Ok then, Emerald you'll just be on the chopper from Johto, ok?" Professor Birch asked Emerald

"But…but….Ugh, fine then." Emerald gave up "I just think those to need some alone time, to make-out or whatever" Emerald muttered with a smug grin

" **We heard that!"** Ruby and Sapphire cried out in unison with beet red faces to the croissant haired boy.

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"And that's about it…." As Emerald was finishing explaining, the chopper was already up in the air, Heading towards their destination

"Since when can Ruby control a legendary?" Gold asked.

"It's not really his, but he can call upon him at any time." Emerald explained "Besides, Diamond already has his Regigigas which is a legendary, and I don't see you complaining"

Gold just sighed and looked out the window.

"I wonder how the others are doing…"

* * *

 _ **With Ruby & Sapphire**_

* * *

 **Sapphire's POV**

"Great, I lost him again. How fast is that Mega Latios?!" I said as tried to find Ruby through clouds. Eventually I found him dusting off his clothes

'There you are. I couldn't find because you're so goddamn fast! Can't 'cha wait up or at least slow down?!" I exclaimed at him.

"Sorry Sapph, got too sidetracked on getting there" Ruby said as he scratched his head with and Anime-style sweat drop.

"OK, let's just get there early, I'm hungry!" I said as I rubbed my belly. Before we left both of us forgot to eat Lunch so I could say I was also sidetracked on getting to Unova. I could research for other Pokémon for papa! I could challenge the gym leaders! I could… make the bet with Ruby again…..

"-llo? Hello? Earth to Sapphire! And why are you so red?"

"Oh…. U-uh… Nothing!" I said as I shook my head.

"What? Got something to say to me?"

"I said it's nothing, Prissy boy!"

"What did you say, Wild girl?!"

"Ya heard me right, You Sissy!"

"I can see why Emerald told me that you two act like a bickering couple. " Latios said through his telepathy

" **OH SHUT UP, LATIOS!"**

* * *

 _ **With the Kanto Quad (Quartet) (Well, just Red and Green)**_

* * *

 **Green POV**

"Red for the last goddamn time, stop sticking your head out the window like some sort of Growlithe!" I shouted to the Kanto champion, **Red** , who was currently- like I said- sticking his head out of the window.

"Ok, ok, fine!" He sighed as he gave up. He was clearly having a good time. But it was dangerous. He could have been hit by a pidgey.

"Hey Green, can we play checkers? I'm bored." Red suggested.

"Again? I already beat 10 times already." I said as the both of us previously played checkers an hour ago.

"I'm feeling confident, so I'm sure I can beat you" Red said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared" I said sarcastically.

"So do you accept?"

"Ugh….Fine"

"By the way, where's Yellow and Blue?"

"Yellow's sleeping, while Blue is…..I actually don't know where she is."

"Eh, it's alright, anyways let's start!" Red said as he slammed down the game board

What I didn't know is that Red actually beat me (By sheer luck). And Blue was of 'Pondering her nose' in the bathroom. If you don't know what that means, it means that she pooped. _Great_

* * *

 _ **With the Sinnoh Trio (Well, Just Diamond and Pearl)**_

* * *

 **Diamond POV**

"Hang in there buddy" I patted Pearls back as he continued to barf into the sink. Ever since we got up in the air he's been barfing non-stop.

"Easy *barf* for you *barf* to say! *barf*" Pearl tried to say as he was continuously barfing

"Don't talk, just let it all out" I said as I Munched on a burger.

"Huff…huff…. I think it's done….. For now." Pearl finished. "So how's Missy?"

"She's just reading a book, anyways I gotta go, and I need more food…." I said as my mouth watered

"Ok, then- *barf*"

"Oh not this again!" And the barfing continues…..

* * *

 **Route 19, Open Field  
Unova, 8:00 PM  
** _ **With The Johto Trio and Emerald**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Upon arrival, the Johto trio (And Emerald) have spotted two familiar faces near the landing pad.

"There you guys are! We've been waiting for a while now." Ruby waved at us, along with Sapphire

"Since when?" Crystal asked the two

"5 o' clock!" Sapphire responded with a grin.

"But how? It should have taken 7 hours for you guys to get here." Crystal asked.

Sapphire pointed at Latios right next to Ruby and Crystal understood immediately.

"So just have to wait for-"Ruby was cut-off by a chopper's landing and four people who they recognized as their Seniors stepped out of the chopper

"Whew! That was one heck of a ride!" Red exclaimed as stepped out. His hair was messed up due to him sticking his head out of the window. As the Kanto group finally arrived, another chopper came down containing the Sinnoh Trio. Diamond came out eating, Platinum came out expressionless, and Pearl came out with a barf bag full of barf.

As they all went out of the area, they were greeted by the Unova region's Professor, Prof. Juniper, she greeted them and then introduced to Dexholders of the Unova region,

"Nice to meet you Seniors, my name is White, President of the BW agency." The white capped brunette said with a smile, while the other….

"Hello Seniors! My name is Black, and my goal is to **BE THE POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION!"** The Red -capped Brunette shouted his lungs out that everyone had to cover their ears While Prof. Juniper Sweat dropped

"My name is Lack-2, Nice to meet you Seniors" The red visor wearing boy that looks like Black said bluntly

"And my name is Whi-2, it's a pleasure to meet all of you, Seniors." The white visor wearing girl that looks like White said delightfully

Afterwards all of others introduced themselves to their fellow juniors. "Ok then, School starts tomorrow. The school is located south from here in Aspertia city. You'll be staying at the Pokémon Center in the meantime" Prof. Juniper notified them. Without question, everyone went to the Pokémon Center to rest up for the hell that awaits them tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **?**_

* * *

"So, how did the alliance go?" A mysterious voice asked its leader

"It went smoothly; all organizations have agreed to help defeat those pests." The leader responded "When we finally defeat those so-called PokéDexHolders, We, Team Plasma, Will liberate this world!"

"As you say so, _**Lord Ghetsis."**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 = 1,627 words**

 **Oh god that took me almost a week to finish. Hey guys! I finally finished Chapter 1. And this thing was delayed as heck because of….Personal stuff that I don't wanna tell. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review if you have the time . Oh and about the Ruby retiring from contests thing, I only assumed that because of what he said in chapter 2 of the ORAS arc, I just think that he retired from contests and stuff. So I don't intend on changing it because….. I don't have any more ideas. But don't worry, Ruby will always be the Prissy we all know and love.**

 **Ruby: HEY!**

 **Me: it was just a joke, so Anyways that's about it.**

 **P.S should I include N in the Unova quartet? You Decide.**

 _ **-Victory Out!**_


	3. Chapter 2: It has Begun!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR POKEMON SPECIAL ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Evolution Academy!  
Chapter 2:  
It has Begun!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV  
10:00 pm, Aspertia City**

Once everyone had woken up, they all headed to the new, and improved, Pokémon Trainer School, or newly named "Evolution Academy". All of the Dexholders were assigned to different classes, the Johto Trio and Sinnoh Trio, Black and Whi-2, were in one class, while the Kanto Quad and the Hoenn Trio, as well as Lack-2 and White were in one class . So they all went to their respective classrooms, what they didn't know, Ruby would spot a familiar face in their classroom.

"- and I'm saying that you should at least take a bath once in a while" Ruby said to Sapphire as he pinched his nose

"What? Scared I'm gonna make a bad impression or somethin'?" Sapphire retorted back

"Hey at least I don't smell like a Mankey." Ruby shot back at Sapphire

"And at least I don't act like a Gardevior."

"Please don't start flirting with each other" Emerald sighed as he walked in between them, which left the two turn away from each other. They all soon reached the room and surveyed the rest of the students in the room, Suddenly, Ruby immediately walked up to a green-haired teen.

" **Wally**? Is that you?" Ruby asked the boy who was fixing his bag.

"Hm? Ah! Ruby, long time no see!" The green-haired teen greeted and hi-fived his old friend.

"Why are you here?" Ruby asked.

"I'm here in Unova because of my condition; the air's fresh over here, so I'm practically normal."

"Well, it's good to see ya here!" Ruby patted Wally In the back.

Everyone widened their eyes to see Ruby shift his personality so quickly after an argument with Sapphire.

"Is it just me, or Ruby's personality changed after seeing this guy?" Sapphire whispered to Emerald.

"I don't know, but this shift, makes him more…Normal." Emerald whispered back.

"So Ruby, you gonna introduce your friend or what?" Sapphire waved at Ruby.

"Oh, guys, this is Wally. Wally, these are the other PokéDexHolders." Ruby Introduced Wally with a grin.

"Nice to meet you all." Wally greeted.

"Ok, Ruby has never addressed us as "Guys", neither he is so enthusiastic about something that's sewing or the other stuff he do's ,somethings up" Green was weirded out by the sight of the Overdramatic Prissy boy; turn into to this state which is similar to Red being enthusiastic about something.

"Hm? Something the matter guys?" Ruby tilted his head to the side at his fellow Dexholders who have huddled up to discuss the matter about Ruby.

* * *

 **Time Skip  
10 Minutes**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Ok class settle down." A familiar face to Kanto group stepped into class

"Good morning everyone and I'm your Advisor for this class, my name is Bill and welcome to Evolution Academy, for the first day, there are no subjects to be learned, that will start tomorrow. Today we hand out everyone's dorm numbers, and you get to explore and learn about the campus once you've settled in, now everyone please come up front to get your numbers" Bill informed the class

It was unknown to the Kanto group why Bill was their advisor, more or less why he was in Unova, but at least they had a connection. After all students have got there room numbers and keys, Bill dismissed the class and everyone went to their rooms, All the Dexholders met up with each other in the dorm area.

"So, what rooms did you guys get?" Blue asked the others with grin

"204" Red, Yellow, Ruby, and Sapphire all said in unison while the others…..

"205" Lack-2, and Whi-2, Diamond, and Platina said this number.

"202" Black, White, and Gold all said energetically while Crystal said this right after the three in an annoyed tone.

"201" Pearl, and Emerald raised their hand as they said their room number.

"203" Silver, and Green replied with no facial expression, until Green grew suspicious why their rooms were all next to each other.

"Blue, did you do something to get us all like this?" Green glared at Blue

"Me? No! Why would I do such a thing?" Blue Obviously faked her answer as she changed the topic "How about we all settle in first and all of us could explore the campus together? Sound good?"

"Ok" All of them replied as they went into their rooms, but Blue stayed out for a while and pulled out a checklist and checked the first box "Phase 1, complete!" she jumped in victory. As she was about to enter her room; Room 203 she heard a shriek, she giggled as she opened the door

"L-l-Lyra?! What are you doing here?!" Silver backed up to the corner of the room

"This is my room, and I didn't expect you to be here!" Lyra giggled as she walked to Silver

"Stay away from me woman!" Silver shouted as he ran to his room

"Hm? I wonder what's wrong with him." Lyra stood there confused at the situation, she then turned to the door and saw Blue. "Ah! Long-time no see Blue!" She walked to the door to high-five her old friend. Afterwards Green called Blue to talk to him

"Blue did you set this all up?" Green shot up the same glare from a few minutes ago to her.

"What?~~~ Me? Impossible." Blue smiled with her checklist behind her back. Green just sighed and went into the same room Silver went into, while Lyra back went to her room.

* * *

 ***SpongeBob Narrator voice*  
10 Minutes Later**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Ok, so, we'll be heading first to the plaza, then to shopping area, and finally battle arena" Blue smirked as she saw all of the others get out of their rooms, Red and Yellow came out of their room with Sapphire and Ruby with a scratch on his cheek. Silver was several steps away from Lyra, while the rest came out like normal.

"Let's just go" Silver walked ahead trying to avoid Lyra as Blue giggled as the rest followed along.

* * *

 **Evolution Academy:  
Dorm Area Roof**

* * *

"Targets are moving. What now?" A grunt grumbled as the supposed 'targets' are moving

"Fall back, we attack later, all grunts meet up at the battle arena, get there immediately" A voice from the earpiece said, then all grunts suddenly vanished moving into position for their "attack"

* * *

 **Chapter 2= 1,079 words**

 **IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO FAST. School has come back and don't have much time to update, so this was sort of rushed, but not really, so anyways, updates for both of my stories will be awfully slow, and I'm sorry, but I hope you all still enjoyed, and without further ado….**

 **Victory, OUT!**

 **P.S School in the Philippines is June/July to March, and summer is April to May/June, sucks huh?**


	4. Apology

I Apologize to those who have waited for another chapter of this crappy story.

I originally intended for this thing to be a side project while doing school work, but School took a hold of me and wasn't able to work on it.

Worst of all my script is gone, due to my containing the file broke. and i wasn't able to recover anything...

Again, I am deeply sorry.

-VictoryGrey, Out...


End file.
